


「白迹」「ABO」竹烟波月

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: ABO，背景架空，pwp，ooc无脑爽文，私设如山，是的我真的只是为了开一次白迹车。





	「白迹」「ABO」竹烟波月

“白石藏之介。”

“……迹部景吾。”

迹部景吾迟疑了一会，才握上了面前丁茶发色的少年伸过来的手。刚从正式的外交场合下来，迹部还是帝国一贯的正装礼服，藏青色的军装。而站在他对面的白石藏之介却是一身S国传统的淡墨色的纹付羽织袴。本来是庄重的颜色，但是套在白石的身上却莫名柔和了起来。

先前在大使馆，迹部景吾忙着跟在父亲身边在各方人等中间转着圈的应酬，隐约听着谈话中提及了对方的公子，记得是个和自己差不多大的少年。现在离得近了，他便看清了那个少年的眉眼，茶色而微翘着的发丝和俊挺的鼻梁。

“景吾应当是第一次来我家吧，今晚只是我和你父亲私人的交情，不用太严肃了。”一旁白石的父亲带着笑搭上自己儿子的肩拍了拍，“藏之介你可要好好招待人家，这可是远方的贵客。”

“这话言过了。”迹部的父亲也侧过头看了看两个孩子，“说起来，景吾，藏之介倒是和你一般大呢。”

白石藏之介带着浅笑，伸手自然而然地勾住了迹部景吾的手，嘴上说着迹部君难得来一回S国我一定会好好招待你的，然后拉着迹部就走。迹部景吾蹙了蹙眉，却还是没有把手抽出去。白石的食指绕过了他的两个指节，松松地勾住了他。迹部带了制服式制的白手套，白石能感受那一层柔滑的丝绸，少了些肌肤之间自然的摩擦。

S国一贯是喜着自己厚重的传统，而白石家作为S国世代相传的外交大臣，家里的更是复古的装潢。迹部景吾看着庭院里繁密清雅的翠竹，隐约觉得风里都携了竹林的清香。他家的“迹部白金汉宫”虽说也是富丽堂皇举世无双，但这种简单的自然之趣还是难得一见。

“迹部君是第一次来我家用晚膳呢，”白石藏之介随意在檐廊边上坐了下来，羽织的下摆落在一旁，起了些皱褶，像平静的湖面渡过了春风，“不过也是，迹部君很少能来S国吧。你们的帝国我也很想去一次，肯定是大不一样的风光。”

“能有什么不一样，左不过都是些世间的风花雪月罢了。”迹部景吾扬眉，他弯下腰，半蹲在白石藏之介身边。军装的布料挺括，垂下的绶带像是金色的麦穗，圆圆的纽扣像是浅色的宝石，皮质的腰带很好地勾勒出了腰身的曲线，“这是……？”

“啊，这是加百列。”白石笑了，伸手让那只独角仙爬上手背，“迹部君很感兴趣？”

迹部抬眼，他看见竹林洒下的阴翳轻轻滑过对面的那双浅色的瞳仁，里面浮动的是映着暖光的阳春水。修长的竹叶贴在一起，沙沙作响，竹木特有的芬芳气息丝丝缕缕地缠了上来，挥之不去。

“迹部君……”

白石笑了，笑得眉眼弯弯，他轻轻低了头，不去看迹部，反而看着加百利，一手轻轻地拂过独角仙后背黑亮的硬壳，语气轻柔，像浮动的雾气，缓缓地擦过了迹部的耳畔。

“你是Omega吧。”

 

 

迹部景吾后来把一切的原因都归咎于他当天注射了双倍剂量的抑制剂。抑制剂使他作为Omega原本用于自保且天性敏锐的感官变得迟钝，不然他绝不会离一个Alpha如此之近，半蹲在他的身旁，以致于被他压倒在檐廊，背后是木质地板，白石身上的羽织下摆落在他的身侧，浅而微翘的发丝几乎要扫上了他的额头。

“白……白石，放开本大爷，”迹部此时此刻才察觉出那浮动着的淡雅的竹香里潜藏的都是利刃，他压下了自己如鼓的心跳，强作镇静地开口，“你知道你在干什么吗？”

“本大爷？”白石失笑，“原来迹部君的口癖这么可爱么？”

迹部还没有来得及回话，嘴唇就被贴上了柔软且冰凉的触感。白石的鼻尖蹭过他的鼻尖，茶色的发丝几乎要落入他的眼睛，浅色的瞳仁像澄静的潭水。竹香在一瞬间席卷了他的全身，引得他所有的神经末梢都在啸叫，迹部忍不住打着颤栗，清雅的味道此刻充斥着压迫性的挑逗和征服。迹部抬手想把白石从自己身上扯下去，结果反是被拉着手腕举过了头顶，狠狠地压在了檐廊的木地板上。

Omega的体质本就比常人更为虚弱，就算迹部从小就非常注重锻炼自己的体能，但与同等年龄的Alpha一比，还是会相形见绌。迹部尝试着扭了扭手腕，发现丝毫构不成对于白石的威胁。再加上白石作为Alpha，信息素对他又是一记压制，在如此近的距离下，迹部还能保持着清醒的理智已经是抑制剂所能发挥出的最大的效力了。

“原来是玫瑰啊……真好闻。”白石藏之介的舌尖轻轻松松就撬开了迹部的牙关，唇齿厮磨之间，隐隐嗅到一股馥郁的香气，嘴角忍不住轻翘，“但是迹部君伪装的真的很好，我刚开始也没想到原来会是Omega呢。”

“你……你放开我。”迹部此刻也嗅到自己已经开始外泄的信息素了，这是一个糟糕的信号，证明他的身体即将开始做出接纳Alpha的准备。真完蛋，迹部眯着眼，口腔中的空气一点点被汲走，他的身体已经起了反应，强行被抑制剂压下的情欲如果真正反噬过来，那他怕是只能张着腿任人宰割。这个时候，白石的一只手已经不安分地伸进了他的制服里，灵巧地扭开衬衫的扣子，触上了微微挺立的胸尖。

“唔……不……”迹部几乎是咬着牙，奈何双手的手腕被白石紧紧地扣住，他只能硬着头皮承受着白石贴着肌肤乱来的手。他感受到了那手指装作不经意间擦过，随后又轻轻拧着一揪，迹部几乎呜咽出声，然而双唇被堵着，细弱的呻吟被迫咽了下去。

“迹部君，你真好看。”白石的眼睛沉了下去，像是死死地扣住了迹部，使他无所遁形。缠绕腾升在他俩周围的玫瑰的香气越发浓厚馥郁，其中掺杂着的凛冽的竹香，令人迷醉而又得了份实则不愿的清醒。

迹部有些仓皇，然后他忽然感觉到白石的修长的手指从他戴的白手套的底端贴着他的肌肤伸了进来，蹭了蹭他的手心，泛起的轻微的痒意使迹部加大了扭着胳膊的幅度，终于从白石的禁锢中挣脱出了一只手，然后他迅速举起胳膊，抵着白石的胸口，几乎用尽了全身的力气才把白石推开了三分远，“白石藏之介，你不要太过分了！”

白石看着身下的迹部，灿如阳光的金发散落在额前，湛蓝的眼睛蒙了层雾气，显得湿润又明亮，白皙的肤色沾染上了轻微的潮红，衣衫不整，制服衬衫的领口大敞着，胸膛轻缓地一起一伏。真是淫荡的王子啊，白石在心里想，然后他低下头，侧过脸贴着发丝在迹部脖颈后的腺体处轻轻咬了下去，感受到迹部的身体一震，随后才慢慢放松下来。

“谁……谁允许你擅自临时标记本大爷了。”迹部轻喘着气，哼了一声，撇过头去。就算白石作为一个Alpha的信息素暂时稳定了他的情潮，迹部也绝不可能对他道谢一句。然而，这就是Omega，抑制剂在真正的活生生的Alpha面前构筑的脆弱的屏障几乎不复存在。只要白石贴近他，温润的吐息洒在他的腺体上，先前注射的抑制剂产生的作用几乎瞬间便烟消云散。

“为了你好。”白石像什么事都没发生过一样，退后到一旁，伸手拉了迹部坐起来，然后垂下眼睛仔仔细细地帮迹部理好凌乱的衬衫，一颗一颗地先扣好纽扣，再扣好制服外套，最后轻轻抻了抻下摆，抚平布料上泛起的皱褶，手指滑过绶带，动作轻柔又小心，“一会该用晚膳了，你莫非在长辈面前也想这个样子？”

迹部缓了口气，慢慢撑着膝站了起来，轻笑了一声，伸手理了理额前的碎发，斜睨了白石一眼，神色又带了些往日的张扬，说你们Alpha都是这样的吗？白石轻愣了一下，问什么样。迹部笑了，说和没见过Omega一样。

“原来迹部君是这么想我啊。”白石看了看迹部，也笑了，“可是……我只对你才这样呢，迹部君。”

 

 

迹部景吾身子一滑，就感受到下巴已经被温烫的泉水漫了过去。随后他撑在岩石边缘的双手索性松了力，一时间咕噜咕噜上涌的泉水便没过了他的脸庞。迹部及时地闭上了眼，耳边灌进的都是流动的水声。白石藏之介家的温泉倒是还挺舒服的，迹部想。

然后等他坐起来，浮出水面，睁开眼睛的时候，迹部恨不得瞬间再把头扎进泉水里。

“别啊，迹部君，我有这么可怕嘛。”白石藏之介笑眯眯地蹲在岸边，伸手拦住了迹部的动作。迹部抬了眼，看见白石换下了那身作为正装的纹付羽织袴，穿了一套淡淡的鹅黄色的浴衣。分明是迹部眼里很俗的颜色，结果套在白石身上却莫名契合了他阳光而温润的气质。

“你来干什么？”迹部靠在温泉边的石壁上，用还滴着水的手往后捋了捋额前滑落的碎发，扭过头不看白石，他现在一点好气都不想给白石留。

“给你送浴衣。”白石一脸无辜，指了指被迹部随手丢在一旁的藏青色制服，“迹部君就没发现自己忘带什么了吗？”

迹部看见白石怀里那套叠放整齐的浅灰的浴衣，才想起来自己确实是什么都没带就进了温泉，不禁微微有些恼自己的疏忽。“那你放下就可以走了吧，”迹部撇嘴，“不要打扰了本大爷的兴……”

致这个字还没说出口，迹部就被白石强行捏着下巴扭过来脸，下一刻就是贴上来的唇瓣。迹部下意识一惊，本能就想伸手推开白石，结果手腕也被白石伸手抓住。挣扎间反倒是把还套着浴衣的白石也拖下了水，刹那扑通一声水花四溅。

“原来迹部君这么心急吗？”白石倒是一点都不介意，手臂在泉水里顺便匡过了迹部的腰，死死地扣在怀里。迹部看着白石，鹅黄色的浴衣沾了水已经可以完全勾勒出他极佳的身材，茶色的头发也落了水，水珠一滴滴地从发丝的尖端滑落，棕色的眼波流转，仿佛沉淀的都是天上的碎星。

“是吗？”迹部这次反是笑了，他在水中侧身一跨，就坐到了白石身上。白石感觉身上那物被迹部恶作剧地伸手去够，然后隔着柔软的布料在水里用温热的掌心握住。迹部碰到Alpha的性器后，神色一怔，随后嘴角咧的更上，“呐，本大爷看你倒是也挺心急嘛。”

在这个时候和Omega废话一向不是白石的作风，何况还是迹部景吾主动贴着自己坐了上来。白石挑挑眉，侧过头就开始轻轻啃咬着迹部脖颈侧后方的腺体，这种最直接的刺激使得迹部身体的敏感度瞬间提升。感受到怀里迹部在轻颤，丝丝缕缕暗滑的玫瑰香又飘了出来，白石就猜到迹部已经进入状态了。

迹部本就泡在温热的泉水里泡了一阵，现在白石又如此刺激他，迹部渐渐觉得大脑也跟弥漫了层雾一样。他微微喘着气，双手环住白石，蹭着白石的颈窝，湿透的金发一缕缕乖巧地耷拉在耳畔。白石动作越发变本加厉，在温热的泉水中，他一手贴着迹部白皙嫩滑的肌肤，顺着脊柱美好的曲线下滑，停在穴口，用指尖轻揉。

“唔……等、等一下……”迹部感觉自己的力气随着温热的泉水一丝丝流失，他现在有点慌了，感觉自己是真的玩大了。腰被白石紧紧锁在怀里，迹部能感觉到自己身下正坐着的地方硬如坚铁，升腾的热气甚至超过了泉水，流窜到他的骨肉里，引出一阵酥麻，“白石，本大爷说了……呜……你不……”

白石顺着迹部的颈肉啃咬，一路留下了点点红痕和齿印，他瞥见迹部淡红的胸尖在水中已经挺立，便伸了一只手去逗弄，迹部浑身一颤，倒是咽下了滑到唇边的呻吟。白石轻笑，想看这大少爷能撑多久，另一只原本在穴口轻揉的指尖微微用力，便挤了进去，果不其然听见耳边传来一声抽了气的惊呼。

“迹部君里面真紧呢。”白石侧过脸，伸出舌尖轻轻咬了咬迹部已经泛红的耳尖，贴着他的耳畔说着荤话。手指慢慢地翻转搅动，肉壁便一层层地缠了上来，随便一勾，已经能感受到了湿滑的黏腻。白石心里想着果然捡到宝了，就算是在Omega里迹部这样的档次也是少见，看来今晚他不把迹部景吾吃干抹净都配不上白石这个姓氏。

在白石加到第二根手指的时候，迹部终于忍不住呻吟出声。然后他撑起脸看着白石，白石也看着他，看着他金色的碎发贴在额前，看着那双湛蓝的眼眸已经染上了情欲的波涛，眼底的泪痣更是风情万种。

“别……别在这里，”迹部难得嗫嚅着开口，目光又转了个弯不去看白石，声音越来越小，“本大爷……你……你换个地方……”

白石笑了，迹部先前肆意张扬的少爷做派已经收敛了大半，现在倒更像是某种淋了水的小动物，可怜巴巴，同时又还留着一股子天生的傲气，让人想好好欺负一番。

“遵命，我的大少爷。”

 

 

迹部景吾眼眸一转，就越过了白石藏之介的肩膀看到了他房间之外清冷的月光和挺拔修立的翠竹。S国地势偏低，又临了海，气候也是偏了湿润的。现下夜间，竹林中也流动的浅白色的雾，月光浮动在其中，像是映照了层波纹一般。迹部从小生长在近似于宫殿般的宅子里，哪里见过这种竹烟波月的场景，一瞬看的痴了。

紧接着下一瞬漫上来的就是铺天盖地的竹香，清冽中夹杂着锐利的寒意，迹部头脑一沉，想着Alpha这全开的信息素果然抵挡不住，浑身差点脱了力，后穴使劲一绞，换来地是身体里性器更加的深入。迹部一瞬间没忍住呜咽出声，然后嘴唇就被对方狠狠地咬了上来，是使了劲的真咬，一丝淡淡的血腥都漫延在二人的唇齿之间。

“这种时候……迹部君还能走神？”白石眯着眼在迹部的唇间啃咬，咬得迹部含在口中的音节都碎得不成样子。迹部呜呜着伸手推他，手也没什么力气，反是搂上了白石的脖颈，更拉进了二人的距离。

已经到了这一步，白石才不会假情假意地客气，他伸出一只手摸上了迹部细滑的大腿，然后使了劲，扶着迹部的膝窝就往他的胸口压，迹部身子一歪，这样的姿势使得他下面的风光几乎是毫无遮拦地展现在白石面前。迹部慌乱地伸了手去挡，结果白石狠狠地往深处顶了几下，迹部浑身就软了下来，浓稠的玫瑰味一股股地散发出来，几乎都要冲散了竹香。白石低了头，放慢了速度，看着自己的性器在穴口进进出出，偶尔带出里面鲜红的嫩肉。真是美味佳肴啊，白石几乎要红了眼，每次都是使劲顶了进去，Alpha粗长的性器几乎次次都能捅到迹部最深处。

“白……白石，你别，”娇生惯养的迹部大少爷何曾被人这么欺负过，颤抖的声线似乎都带了点哭腔，“不要这样，你放……”

白石垂眼看着迹部，月光像水一样流动在二人之间，玫瑰香浓稠地化不开，白石不得不放出些自己的信息素，结果迹部嗅到以后缠着性器的肉壁又紧了紧。白石低头轻轻吻他，吻他光洁而布满了细碎汗珠的额头，吻他蓝色的眼睛，和那颗令人着迷的泪痣。

“还舒服吗，迹部君？”

迹部几乎迷茫地瞪着眼睛，混沌的大脑还在处理白石这句话里是几个意思，就感觉到后穴一松，下身的空虚感顿时攫住了他，迹部喘着气呻吟了一声，然后下一瞬就被人捏着腰翻了个身，跪趴在床上。

“白石，你……”迹部感觉到了这个姿势的不对劲，白石刚刚那么欺负他大少爷就算了，现在还要换成这种屈辱至极的姿势，结果想转身回去的时候才发现腰部被人死死地按住，白石的性器已经顶上了穴口，“不……呜……本大爷不想……”

“藏之介。”白石开口提醒他。顶上了穴口倒也不动作，就静静地等着迹部改口。

“我才不……唔……”迹部本来就被空虚感折磨地紧，现在本能地扭动着腰，脑子一片混沌，“你快点……”

“藏之介。”白石重复了一遍。

“呜……”迹部几乎眼里都要泛上泪光，他犹犹豫豫，最后还是开了口，“藏……藏之介，你进来……”

白石浅笑，扶着性器慢慢地碾开嫩肉，顶了进去，然后俯身舔了舔迹部的腺体，同时手也环过了他的身子，轻揉着挺立的胸尖。迹部嗓子都有点嘶哑，白石每一下都是狠狠地贯穿，顶上他的生殖腔，此刻房间里充斥的都是淫啧的水声，穴口的蜜液也早就满溢，随着白石的动作沿着光滑的大腿蜿蜒而下。迹部本来就没有和Alpha交合的经历，现在第一次性爱就遇到了如此强势的白石，下身酥麻又充实，爽得他几乎要掉眼泪。

“迹部君，给我生个孩子吧。”

白石轻蹭着迹部的发丝，那头灿烂的金发在浓厚的月色中少了一分耀眼，却还是流泻着光。迹部被撞的嘴里吐不出一句完整的话，只能发出些嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，白石感觉身下的人几乎软成了一滩水，他恶作剧的略一使劲，就感受到迹部浑身一震，性器也直接顶进了迹部的生殖腔。

“不、不要，”迹部染着哭腔，胡乱伸出手想推开身后的白石，结果反而被抓住了手腕反扣在自己的背上，“藏之介……那里不行……”

“怎么不行了？迹部君就不想为我生个孩子？”白石笑意渐盛，轻轻贴着迹部的耳尖吐气，与这幅柔情似水的模样不同，他下身的动作却丝毫没有松力。

“你给……嗯……本大爷滚开……”迹部的泪水已经盈了满眶，他第一次就被一个Alpha干到身体完全地向他敞开，这仿佛是个邀请。迹部整个人都染着情欲，连肌肤都是轻浅的粉，湛蓝的眼睛瞪着白石，落在白石的眼中却是无限的风情。

白石狠狠地咬上了迹部的腺体，性器也狠狠往里一送，便开始了成结射精的过程。迹部被这么一顶，倒也是浑身颤栗，升了云端，一下便射了出来。然后等他喘着气，勉强拉扯回了自己的思绪的时候，才发现他已经被白石完全标记了。生殖腔被灌得满满的，浓稠的精液甚至从后穴里滑了出来，滴在床上。

“白石藏之介！”迹部气的一瞬间浑身的血液都向上涌，他伸手拽了一个枕头就想往白石的身上砸，结果手却被压回床上，然后白石就欺身吻上了他的唇。

“迹部君，”白石看着他，收回了先前一副和善的笑意，整个人正经得让迹部都感到了一丝陌生，“我真的很喜欢你。”

“……什么？”迹部停下挣扎，带了层雾气的蓝眼睛看着白石。

“我说……”白石又低下头，和他鼻尖对着鼻尖，直视着那双像海一般的眼睛。

“嫁给我吧。”


End file.
